Heart of a Dragon
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: This is a oneshot HermioneCharlie Weasley fic. It's short and sweet. It's obviously AU to book 6. But I hope you like it! Rated M for safety.


A/N I have had my song fic My Daddy's Gone Crazy taken off of fanfic so unfortunately I have not been able to upload anything for a long time due to that stupid 30-day policy. I'm very pissed about this. In fact I'm pretty fed up with fanfiction. So I think I'm going to start transferring my stuff to the syncophanthex sites. But I'll post here for awhile. And without further delay I present you with a new one-shot. So here we go. This is Hermione/Charlie oriented. And this is in Hermione's point of view.

DISCLAIMER! Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter... sighs I would love to own the Weasley twins...or any male Weasley with the exception of Mr. Weasley.

The Heart of a Dragon

To be honest after the war it was hell. I can't even remember what it is like to be blissfully ignorant. The war hardened me in the prime of my teenage years. I lost so much in that damned war thanks to Lord Voldemort. Voldemort took away my parents, my best friends, and all of the Weasleys except Charlie and Ginny, who had been with child at the time of battle with Harry's baby. Ginny did give birth to a baby boy whom she named Ronald Harry Potter. And the birth of that baby brought some light in the darkness of what the war had left.

Soon after the war I had moved in with Charlie and Ginny at the Burrow. It was hard to make ends meet and to try to move on from what we had lost. Charlie and Ginny were all that I had left, and that baby that was born soon after the war. We tried to rebuild our lives. I took up working as an auror to chase down the renegade deatheaters that had escaped after the war. Ginny stayed with Ronnie and Charlie worked at the Ministry doing work for the office of Magical Creatures.

Two years went by with Charlie and me working to maintain our little family. The work helped me work on my frustration left from the war. And some how we managed to still be there for Ginny and little Ronnie. But someone else was there too. The biggest surprise was when Draco Malfoy had joined the Order of the Phoenix and became a big part of the light side. And he managed to survive the war, not to mention save my life by killing his father and he also helped all of us out when we needed help with anything. And it was when he would help out that Ginny fell in love with Draco. And I was beyond happy for her and Draco because they both deserved love and happiness after so much darkness. I was even the maid of honor at the wedding and Charlie was the best man.

After Ginny and Draco married they moved into Malfoy Manor with little Ronnie. Of course they still visited Charlie and me quite often. But when it came down to it we were lonely. We had nothing else to really work for. By then the rogue deatheaters had been disposed of and Charlie was just plain bored. There was only so much that one person could do. And we continued living together and quickly falling into a routine. And because the nightmares were still so bad I would sleep in the same bed with Charlie. So We would wake up, go to work, meet and have lunch together, then go back to work, go home, cook and eat dinner, read or watch a movie on my dvd player, and we'd go to bed in the room we shared.

The routine was rarely broken. Charlie and I enjoyed the routine because after the woes and instability of the war it was heaven. But one-day things changed drastically. It happened on the 3rd anniversary of the war. Usually I spent the day getting sloshed at The Hogshead in Hogsmead. But that year was different. Charlie asked if I could just stay home and get sloshed with him. Of course I was willing since drinking is always better when there are more than one person getting sloshed. So that's what we did. We sat on the couch listening to System of a Down and drinking Old Ogden's Fire Whiskey. And things were good. We were reminiscing about our good times. He told me all about his time at Hogwarts and I told him all about the adventures I had, had with Harry and Ron.

We went on like for awhile and then the war talk finally came out. I told him everything and vice versa. Then we began to talk about the people we knew, which weren't very many, and we also talked about our love lives, which were non-, existent. And then I guess we were both feeling a bit lonely. So we ended up kissing. I can't quite remember who started the kiss. All I knew at the time was that I loved the feeling of his hot mouth on mine with my fingers curling into his wild red hair. And then our clothes began to come off. He had a gorgeous body. His body was slightly muscular but on a tall frame making him seem slim instead of bulky. He had a gorgeous sprinkling of freckles all over his body. He had scars and burns from the war and from working with the dragons in Romania. And in my eyes he was gorgeous. And he made love to me. I hadn't had that since Blaise, my former boyfriend, died.

The next morning was slightly awkward but I didn't regret anything that we did. And when I looked into his soft hazel eyes that made my knees weak I saw regret and it broke my heart. I knew he regretted what we had done. I had wanted that to happen for so long. I needed him and I knew I loved him. And I couldn't take the rejection. So I said "spare me the rejection Charlie. I know you didn't intend to make love to me but you did. And I loved every moment of it. And I know you don't want to be with me. So maybe I should leave for awhile." I began to turn and leave. "No 'Mione, I think I should be the one to leave." Charlie said in a hoarse voice that seemed thickened with remorse. I nodded while trying to will the tears not to fall. And that's what he did, he left. He went back to Romania to work with the dragons.

So I was left alone to live in the Burrow. I was so sad and depressed. OK sad is probably an understatement. But I was so alone and that's what bothered me. Ginny and Draco always checked up on me and that sort. And I couldn't even force myself to work anymore so I quit the ministry. I lived off of the money Harry had left me in his will. And after three months I had finally got off of my arse and began work at Flourish and Blotts. But around that time I grew ill.

And anyone with half a brain would know I was pregnant. I felt so many emotions after I found out. First the healer made sure I was pregnant then she did a spell to see what the sex and health of the baby was. I was having a baby boy and he was developing quite well. I was so scared to tell Charlie, especially since I didn't even know how to contact him. So I told Ginny and Draco. And Ginny tried to convince me to just owl Charlie. And so I did.

I owled Charlie telling him I had some emergency news to tell him that couldn't wait and had to be in person. So I sent it off with Hedwig, who Harry left to me since Crookshanks passed away, and I then had to wait. And wait I did for three days. And those days were long. And I was so scared and anxious. I had no idea what to expect so I thought I should not expect anything. And to quote my favorite band Taking Back Sunday, "I'm just hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens. A thousand clever written on clever napkins. I will never ask if you will ever tell me. I know you well enough to know you never loved me."

And on that third day he came. But he did not come alone. Charlie brought with him a girl named Celvetca a Romanian girl he met in the colonies. And she was beautiful and not hardened from the war. She had more than I could ever have and I knew I had lost him forever. And he knew he crushed my heart when he brought her with him. It just enforced that I meant nothing to him. And I told him I needed to speak to him privately and he replied "anything you have to say to me you can say in front of my fiancé." And I nodded. "All right Charlie, whatever you say. And I just asked you to come so I could tell I'm three months pregnant with your child!" I screamed with angry tears streaking down my face like bolts of hot lightening. And Charlie simply froze.

And I didn't just stay there I left. I apparated to my safe haven. I went to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmead. And I went in and found the room that Ron, Harry, and I first met Sirius in. And I sat on the dusty cot and pulled my knees up to my chest and began to cry. I couldn't stop the fiery anguish tears that spilled out of my overworked tear ducts. And it didn't take long for someone to find me. And it wasn't who I thought it would be. No it wasn't Charlie or Ginny, not even Draco. It was none other than Albus Dumbledor. I was shocked to see him since he had disappeared after the war. He still looked the same, mischievous blue eyes and long graybeard and all. "Hello Miss Granger." He said simply still with that damned all knowing sparkle in his bright blue eyes. "Where have you been Albus!" I exclaimed standing up to embrace my former leader and headmaster.

"I've been in muggle London running a candy shop. But I'm back in town to take over Honeydukes. And I thought I heard the shack shrieking again and apparently those shrieks where wails of sorrow and heartbroken whimpers." Albus said casually. "Yes, headmaster. My heart has been broken into shards and then stepped on repeatedly. You know of my situation no?" I asked trying to calm my sobs. He nodded slightly. "Well then you know that I am with child. And when I asked Charlie to come to see me so I could tell him he brings a girl with him, the girl he intends on marrying. And I got upset and just sort of yelled out that I was pregnant and then I ran away." I rambled out quickly. Dumbledor nodded and seemed to be thinking rather intently on the matter. "Well why don't you go see Ginny and Draco? They may be able to provide some comfort. There isn't much I can do these days. But I can offer you a lemon drop!" Albus said in his old familiar tone. "Of course. I'd love a lemon drop. And I also wanted to know if you would be the grandfather figure of my baby boy." I asked while smiling and sucking on the lemon drop. "I'd be honored Miss Granger. Now you know where I'll be so I shall see you soon I'm sure. I'll be off." Albus said before disapparating. I sighed softly and dissapparated to the front of Ginny and Draco's house. And I then knocked on the door.

Draco answered the door looking quite upset. "'Mione! Here you are, we've been worried sick! And Ginny had to take away my wand to keep me from hexing Charlie-" Draco exclaimed until I interrupted. "I'm OK Draco. And can I come in?" I asked hesitantly. "Of course you can. But be warned, that oaf that is the father of your baby is here. He is looking for you actually." Draco said while leading me to the living room.

When I got to the living room I saw Charlie's figure hunched near the fireplace with his head in his hands. And Ginny was standing above him looking ready to take out Draco's wand and hex Charlie herself, not that she couldn't use her own wand. I cleared my throat when I walked into the room and the two red heads looked up at me. Ginny looked sympathetic and Charlie looked quite scared and remorseful. "Draco and I will be upstairs if you need us 'Mione." Ginny said while dragging Draco up the stairs. For a few moments Charlie and I simply looked at each other. I sat on the couch and tried to will the tears back in to the tear ducts from whence they came.

"Mione, I'm sorry." Charlie started his voice thick with sadness and grief. "I've been so miserable since I left you. I tried to move on by dating and proposing to Celvetca but it didn't work. When I left it was because I didn't know how to feel and I was scared. And now I'm scared that I've lost you. Hermione, I love you. And I think I have for a very long time. In fact it's still scary and I want to face those fears with you by my side taking it step by step with me." Charlie said moving to kneel in front of me to grasp my hands. His eyes were pleading with mine to give him a second chance. To grant him redemption.

I didn't know. I thought for a few moments. Then I chose my answer. "You've hurt me so bad Charlie. I don't know how to forgive you. But I can say that I'll try and I do love you and I proved that by making love to you that night. And our son is proof of that love." I said placing a hand on my flat tummy. "A son?" Charlie asked with a ghost of a smile. I nodded smiling happily at my dragon tamer. "A boy I plan to name Sirius Frederick Weasley. And no, you get no choice in the name." I stated proudly. He smiled; "I wouldn't have it any other way." And he kissed me tenderly.

And I can say that Charlie made it up to me easily. He took care of me in my pregnancy and he also proposed after Sirius was born. And I was made an honest woman! And we continued to build our family until we had as many Weasleys as we had lost in the war. After Sirius was born we had Severus Percival, Harry Albus, Blaise Orion, George Demitri, Seamus William, and last of all we finally had a girl named Helena Molly. We were the new Weasley family and we were so happy. And I can't have pictured a better ending to a sad story.

FIN

A/N well this story is obviously post war. It is also a bit ooc. But that is to be expected once Hermione comes out of a war where everything she knew was destroyed. But I hope you guys like this story and review. So this is the end of this story.

Sincerely,

Flair Verona...Queen of Slytherin


End file.
